


Tattered and Torn

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: If I can't have you... [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has lost his wedding ring. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattered and Torn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to Scars and Souvenirs. Together they form what might be a prelude for things to come.

Clark stared blankly at his left ring finger and the empty spot where his wedding band should have been - where it would still be in fact, if he hadn't lost it. Again.

How was he ever going to explain it to Lois this time?

That he'd somehow forgotten to take the ring off as he'd spun into his costume? And that, realizing at the very last moment that he needed to remove it, he had placed it in a small, hidden pocket sewn along the hem of his cape - a cape which now lay in tatters at his feet.

Oh, she'd believe him of course. After all, it was the truth. But she'd never let him live it down.

Clark loved Lois, and he always would; she was strong, supportive and understanding - most of the time. They had tied the knot after he had miraculously come back from the dead, with a new lease on life and a fresh outlook on things. It was, after all, the next logical step to having dated for years and having been engaged for close to two. But on nights like this, he couldn't help but wonder if losing his wedding band was some sort of sign...

The ring he'd been wearing today wasn't even the one Lois had placed on his finger on their wedding day, but its third replacement. In less than six months of marriage, he'd found a way to lose his ring four times already.

It was hours before he finally forced himself to go upstairs and get into bed. And as his head hit the pillow, moonlight gently caressing his face, Clark tried to ignore the sinking feeling that perhaps they'd made a very big mistake.

=> End.


End file.
